Seeing Red
by Ognonamis
Summary: For Abigail Langford, moving to Beacon Hills means a fresh start. She has a troubled past and is trying to put everything behind her. She certainly wasn't expecting to meet a mysterious stranger in the woods.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I am simply borrowing them for writing practice and entertainment purposes.

Author Note: Hey. This is the first Teen Wolf fanfic that I've decided to publish on here. I have recently developed an obsession with it and hope to write more fanfics for it. My favorite characters are Derek and Stiles. This story is centered around Derek and an original character. It takes sometime after Derek becomes a Beta again but nowhere in particular in terms of the show's plot. Please read and review. I'd love to hear what you think and I would really appreciate it.

X X X X X X X X X X

Chapter 1: Abigail's POV

Moving to Beacon Hills wasn't exactly the plan when I decided to move. I never really had a plan to be honest. I just needed to get away. Everything in my life just kept going from bad to worse and I needed to start over. New setting, new job, new friends.

So, as I was driving, I happened to go through Beacon Hills and I liked it so that was where I decided to stay. I found an apartment pretty quickly and started to settled in.

I had been in town for about a week and had everything unpacked and set up. I didn't own much but I had enough to make my small apartment not look bare. I used to go running every night before bed to wind down but skipped it since the move. It was about time to get back into a routine so I decided to pick up where I left off before the move and go for a run.

After changing into a comfortable pair of capris, I quickly laced up my running sneakers, grabbed my favorite red hoodie and left my apartment. It wasn't dark. Not yet anyway. I figured I could probably get a half mile jog in before the sun went down. Running was always a therapeutic activity for me. The steady beat of my heart and thump of my sneakers on the asphalt always cleared my head. Making a quick right, I started on a dirt path that lead through a wooded area.

One thing I liked about Beacon Hills was the scenery. It was a beauty unlike any other. So rich with every shade of green imaginable. I slowed my pace and came to a stop to admire my surroundings. It was so peaceful. So...a crunch sound startled me and I whipped around to see only trees. Wow, talk about jumpy. I shook my head at how silly my little moment of paranoia was and turned around to continue my run.

I yelped in surprised as I came face to face, or face to chest, with someone. I stumbled back a couple of steps, covering my mouth in surprise. "Don't do that. Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you," he said.

I laughed out loud, a hysterical laugh. "Really? You've got a funny way of not scaring people. What the hell were you trying to do?"

A hint of a smirk played on his lips. "I was trying to get your attention."

"Well, you definitely did that." I took a couple of minutes to calm down and slow my breathing and heart rate to a manageable level.

"Are you okay now?" he asked, getting my attention.

I turned to face him. "I am now that my heart isn't lodged in my throat anymore. Why the hell did you sneak up on me?"

"I wasn't trying to sneak," he explained.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I saw you take the trail in here," he started. "It's getting late and you should probably turn around."

I looked at him for a minute in disbelief. Really? was he for real? "why?"

"It's dangerous in the woods after dark," he said.

"I think I can take care of myself," I told him.

"I have no doubt that you can," he said. "But it doesn't change the facts. There are a lot of wild animals in this area and it's not safe in the woods after dark."

I smiled when the thought occurred to me that, running through the woods with a red hoodie, I probably reminded him of Little Red Riding Hood. "A lot of wild animals, huh? What, is the big bad wolf going to get me?"

That statement brought a smile to his face. Not a fake or forced smile either but a real smile. Apparently I amused him. "He might."

"Funny," I said. "I was planning on turning around anyway. Not because of what you said to but because I'm done with my run. So, I guess I'll see you around..."

"Derek," he supplied, a smile still on his face.

"I guess I'll see you around Derek." I turned around and started walking in the direction I came.

"Hey, what's your name?" Derek called out behind me.

I looked back at him over my shoulder and smiled. "Abigail." I started jogging again, leaving Derek behind.


End file.
